


Snow Day

by anotherfirename



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Don't Worry About It, Family Fluff, Gen, Masato is at his family home for?? reasons???, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sibling Bonding, this is literally just supposed to be light and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherfirename/pseuds/anotherfirename
Summary: The Hijirikawa siblings play in the snow together.





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanzhoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanzhoe/gifts).

Growing up Masato had little reason to celebrate snow days. Certainly the snowflakes fluttering to the ground made for a pretty sight, but even as a child he was never allowed to play in it. He was kept indoors for lessons and lectures, only knowing the snow when he had to do chores or run errands. He always vowed to himself that Mai would not have the childhood he had, and so when he awakes in his family home to a sudden snowfall he sees it not as a hindrance but as an opportunity. 

Of course, every opportunity comes with caveats. Masato is meticulous in ensuring that his little sister won't be too exposed to the cold even if she is playing in the snow. Scarf, hat, coat, mittens, boots. By the time he's done the little girl is practically a marshmallow of fabric with only her eyes exposed. Mai is used to her brother's overprotective nature though, and she only cares that she gets to play with him today. 

Masato finishes dressing Mai before pulling on his own winter clothes, so he is helpless to stop his sister as she runs off without him. Mai runs out into the courtyard and almost immediately falls face first into the snow. The softness of the fresh powder and the padding of her winter clothes keep her safe from harm as she leaves a neat indent in the snowbank. Masato calls out to her in a panic, but she giggles and rolls around in delight. Mai stands up and she is still giggling even as she's covered in a dusting of snow. Masato finally finishes pulling on his winter clothes and he stumbles after his sister. 

"You can play," he says as he brushes the snow off her, "but you have to be careful or else you will get sick." 

Mai pouts at him but it’s all just for show. Her brother is always looking out for her. Some things will never change. 

The siblings start by building a snowman together, rolling up the snow though Masato does most of the work. When it comes time to add a face Mai is more than happy to come up with ideas and dig up rocks from the buried garden. Her brother stops her though when she wants to give her own scarf to the snowman. 

Once the snowman has been built, a friendly and cheerful figure sitting by the door, they make snow angels. Masato is reluctant at first, he's anxious about the idea of his sister laying down in the snow, but when she asks him again he can’t refuse. There is very little in the world that he would deny her. When they are finished Masato hoists his sister up onto his shoulders so that she can see their angels better. Mai pouts that her brother's angel has much larger wings, but Masato assures her that when she grows so too will her wings. 

After playing in the snow they go back inside to warm up. Masato goes to the kitchen while Mai frees herself from the confines of her winter clothes. Now that she's inside the warmth that was once comforting is almost suffocating, and she leaves a trail of clothing all the way to the kitchen as she follows her brother. Once she’s finally free she settles in as Masato brings her freshly made hot chocolate. 

As they sit together Mai asks Masato to sing, and Masato is more than happy to oblige. Mai leans against her brother, a warm mug held with both hands as she watches the gentle snowfall and listens to her brother’s song. Mai knows that her brother is busy and he's only going to get busier, but she hopes that they can do this again the next time it snows. Every year she sees him less and less, and though it saddens her she knows that no matter what her brother will always love her.


End file.
